


The Moon, She Awaits

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Jeepers Creepers (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: The way that Jeepers Creepers should have ended.
Relationships: Patricia Jenner & Darry Jenner, Trish Jenner & Darry Jenner
Kudos: 2





	The Moon, She Awaits

Screaming was the last thing that Trish could remember. Shouting Darry’s voice and chasing after them until her throat was as sore as her feet were. But no matter how loud she screamed, it didn’t bring him back to her, it didn’t make the creature drop him or bring him back. Of course, it didn’t, she hadn’t expected it to, but she had to at least try. She sobbed as she watched that thing disappear with her brother, leaving only the moon for her to stare at. 

A moment later, her eyes opened up and it was weird because she couldn’t remember closing them. It was still dark when her eyes opened, but she was no longer standing outside of the police station, she was curled up in the backseat of Darry’s car and she couldn’t for the life of her remember how she had gotten there. What was even weirder was the fact she was laying with her head in someone’s lap. When she looked up, Darry was sitting there above her. 

His head was tilted back against the seat of the car, mouth hanging open slightly the way that it always did. The way she had teased him relentlessly for in the past, but no jokes came to her mind now. Instead, she moved without thinking, scared this might not be real. Maybe she had snapped and really lost her mind, and now she was just imagining him. But he felt real as she shook him, whispering his name as though he would disappear if she spoke too loudly. 

Dark eyes slowly opened to look back at Trish through the dim lighting of night, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at being woken up so early. Before he could say anything, though, she was pushing forward and wrapping her arms around him. It felt like it wasn’t even real, but she clung to him like her life depended on it. He was even more confused as she was suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her, but he didn’t comment on it too much. 

“Well, hey there…” Darry laughed, wrapping his arms around her as soon as he had registered what was going on. “I don’t think you’ve ever been this happy to see me before,” His voice was still groggy, scratchy from being asleep less than a minute ago. It usually would have annoyed her, but now she couldn’t imagine never hearing it again. Hands stroked over the back of her shirt in a way that she assumed was supposed to be comforting. 

“Shut up, brat,” Trish let out a shaky laugh in return, trying to calm herself down. Trying to reassure herself that it was just a dream and there was nothing to worry about now. Darry was right here in her arms and safe with her, she would never let anything happen to him. She released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in, eyes still shining with tears as she looked at the moon outside of the car window. 


End file.
